Cartas pra você
by ddrplayer07
Summary: Um final diferente para "Wildlife". O que acontece quando Elliot toma os tiros?


É um final diferente para "Wildlife", onde eles passam do disfarce de prostituta da Liv.

O nome da fic é a música do NX Zero.

A música em si não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas o nome sim.

~~*~~

**Capítulo único - Cartas pra você**

Faziam-se seis meses desde que a vida de Olivia Benson estava sem cor, sem vida. Ela sempre foi sozinha, fruto de estupro e mãe alcoólatra, aprendeu a se virar sozinha. Mas dez anos atrás havia entrado alguém muito importante em sua vida, Elliot Stabler. Seis meses atrás, ela percebeu que sua vida sempre fora triste sem ter ele ao seu lado. Agora só restavam lembranças de seu melhor amigo e pai de seu filho.

Flash in

Olivia estava ficando louca porque Elliot estava trabalhando infiltrado com traficantes de animais. Era típico do Elliot se arriscar para salvar outras pessoas. Kathy, a esposa dele, não sabia que ele estava infiltrado, ele não podia avisá-la. Olivia foi falar com ela, não adiantou. Kathy saiu de casa. Deixou o Elliot, novamente. Olivia tinha que falar com ele.

Ela bate na porta, Elliot a abre, puxando-a pra dentro.

"Você ficou louca?"

"Eu precisava falar com você! Por que você não atendia o celular?"

"Eu só posso atender as ligações do 'trabalho'."

"Então pegue o meu. Ligue para Kathy. Eu acabei de ver ela."

"Oh, God... Ela está muito brava?"

"Brava? Ela está saindo de casa!" – Elliot olha pasmo para Olivia, que só desvia o olhar para baixo. Eles ouvem um barulho na porta. Elliot fala pra Olivia ir pro quarto se esconder.

_"Mike? Mike! Abre essa porta!"_ – Ele abre a porta. Eram Bushido e Tybor.

"Com quem você estava conversando?"

"What?"

"Com quem você estava conversando?!"

"Ninguém." – Mas Olivia havia tirado o casaco e deixado na sala. Eles encontraram.

~~*~~

No quarto, Olivia tentava pensar em alguma coisa pra fazer pra nenhum dos dois morrer. Ela ouvia a conversa e muito bem sabia que eles não iriam simplesmente sair pela porta e deixar eles em paz, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela decidiu: iria fazer um teatrinho improvisado de prostituta. Oh God, Elliot não iria gostar nada disso. Ela soltou o cabelo e tirou a blusa. Tentou parecer o mais calma possível, por mais que tivesse agitada e nervosa nesse momento.

"Mmm... Are you ready for me, daddy?" – Ela vem andando e mexendo no cabelo em direção a Elliot, abraçando ele. Onde diabos ela tinha arranjado esse tom de voz e esse comportamento tão sexy? – "Ohh, eu não sabia que seria uma festa! Pra assistir é US$ 100 e pra participar é US$ 250. _Each_."

"Um homem precisa comer, huh?" – Ela sorria, tentando parecer calma. Ela não estava calma. Muito menos Elliot. Eles olhavam para Olivia como se ela fosse só mais uma das meninas européias deles. E Elliot ficava muito bravo com isso.

"Why so tense?" – Olivia se aconchegava nos braços de Elliot, sussurrando no ouvido dele e torcendo pra que ele não estragasse tudo.

"Tenho que admitir, ele tem bom gosto..."

"Eu já disse os preços..."

"Nós não temos tempo pra isso! Vamos embora! E você, sua vadia, vem junto." – Elliot sentia uma vontade crescente de arrebentar a cara deles por falar desse jeito com Olivia. Sua melhor amiga. A mulher que ele amava.

"Mas Mike já pagou..."

"Fala sério, como você já disse, ela é só uma vadia." – Elliot não acreditava que estava falando assim de _Olivia_ – "Depois ela vai embora pela porta e eu nunca mais vou ver ela de novo."

"Só dessa vez! Depois ela vai embora e isso nunca mais vai acontecer! Vamos!" – E eles saem pela porta. Elliot e Olivia se olham, aliviados. Olivia procura pela sua blusa para vesti-la de volta.

"Desculpe-me por isso, Elliot..."

"Você pelo menos ainda estava vestindo suas calças." – Eles riram.

"Eu vou só esperar um pouco, já estou indo..."

"Liv... Não vai... Fica aqui..." – Ele foi chegando mais perto dela, segurando o rosto dela delicadamente com as mãos, aproximando-se para um beijo. Olivia olha para baixo e ele levanta o rosto dela de novo.

"Posso...?"

"Damn... Do it, Stabler!"

Eles então se beijaram. Começou calmo, apenas sentindo o gosto. Eles desejaram isso por tanto tempo, fantasiaram com isso, e agora estava acontecendo. Sonhos de ambos virando realidade. O beijo foi crescendo, as mãos dele puxando ela pra mais perto ainda, apertando sua cintura. As mãos dela passeavam pelo pescoço dele, descendo pelos ombros e indo em direção das suas costas. Elliot tratou logo de tirar a blusa e o sutiã dela, admirando os seios lindos que ela tinha. Lambia, mordiscava, beijava com carinho. E ela estava se entregando inteira a ele.

~~*~~

Elliot recebeu uma ligação de Bushido pedindo pra eles se encontrarem.

E na mesma noite, Olivia foi embora. Contragosto, mas ele prometeu que não seria a última vez.

Elliot vai se encontrar com Bushido.

"Que isso não se repita, Mike! Sorte sua que era só uma vadiazinha..."

"Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Eu vou me assegurar disso." – Tendo dito, atira no Elliot. Outro homem veio ajudá-lo e Olivia logo em seguida, que estava ali perto.

"Elliot! Ell! Tá me ouvindo? Não dorme! Fica comigo, Ell, por favor! Por favor..."

A ambulância foi chamada. Olivia estava desesperada, ele estava perdendo muito sangue. Quando a ambulância chegou, Olivia foi junto com eles. No hospital, Elliot teve que fazer uma cirurgia arriscada para remover as balas.

~~*~~

Três horas e Elliot ainda não tinha saído da cirurgia. Olivia andava impacientemente pela sala, batendo o pé, olhando o relógio cada segundo. O nervosismo e a ansiedade tomavam conta dela.

Ela se lembrava do que Elliot tinha falado para ela, que ele a amava, que não seria a última vez que eles ficariam juntos. Lágrimas chegavam aos seus olhos. Ela pensava que era culpa dela! Ela que foi teimosa e resolveu ir até lá para vê-lo. Por culpa dela, ele agora estava em cirurgia, porque tomara dois tiros porque ela estava na casa dele.

O médico veio andando pelo corredor e Olivia vai andando até ele.

"Como ele está, doutor?" – Ele não respondeu. Olivia ligou os fatos e logo em seguida desabou em lágrimas e soluços. O médico a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la um pouco.

"Sinto muitíssimo, não pudemos fazer nada. Antes da cirurgia tínhamos conseguido estancar a hemorragia, e ele falava o tempo todo que precisava te ver. Ele então pediu para um dos enfermeiros escrever o que ele dizia e te entregar, caso ele não voltasse." – Ele então tira um pedaço de papel um pouco amassado do bolso.

_"Liv..._

_Sinto muito que você esteja lendo isso._

_Eu queria tanto estar para sempre ao seu lado, mas infelizmente isso não é possível._

_Eu sei que eu te prometi que não seria nossa última vez, me perdoe por não poder cumprir essa minha promessa._

_Eu também te prometi que nunca iria sair do teu lado, peço que me perdoe de novo._

_Mas uma coisa eu posso te prometer: eu sempre te amei. Nunca duvide disso._

_Sinto muito por quando te fiz sofrer, por quando te magoei e te fiz chorar, nunca foi a minha intenção. Eu amo o teu sorriso, odeio te ver triste._

_Seja feliz, Olivia! Case com alguém que te faça feliz e tenha filhos lindos!_

_Mas nunca se esqueça de que EU TE AMO!_

_Vou estar sempre rezando por ti, Olivia. Nunca me esqueça. Nunca desista de viver._

_Para sempre seu..._

_Elliot"_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Olivia chorava e soluçava ainda mais.

"Eu também te amo, Elliot! Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar!"

Flash out

Isso aconteceu seis meses atrás. Olivia agora estava lendo de novo a carta dele em frente ao seu túmulo no cemitério. Ela chorava muito. Trouxera flores e escrevera uma carta para ele, um jeito que ela arranjara para se "comunicar" com ele.

_"Ell..._

_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._

_Queria poder te ver de novo, nem que fosse só mais uma vez. Ouvir sua voz tão doce... Sentir o teu perfume... O gosto de seus lábios..._

_Minha vida é vazia sem ter-te ao meu lado, iluminando os meus dias._

_Prometo tentar continuar a viver e respirar, mas está tão difícil... Don e os nossos amigos estão me ajudando com a gravidez, mas não é e nunca será a mesma coisa do que você fazendo isso. Dói tanto pensar que você não estará aqui para ver o nascimento dele, assistir ele crescer. Pensar que ele nunca vai conhecer o pai dele. É uma dor tão profunda e indescritível. Cicatrizes que nunca vão parar de sangrar, só irão se romper e continuar sangrando para todo o sempre._

_Talvez seja egoísmo meu querer e precisar ter você perto de mim, cuidar de mim e do nosso filho, Elliot Junior._

_Sinto muito, a culpa foi minha que você não está mais aqui! Eu não tinha esse direito, não podia ter feito... Espero que você tenha me perdoado._

_Não consigo ver-me casada e vivendo com outra pessoa a não ser você! Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, vou te esquecer._

_EU TE AMO!_

_Para sempre sua..._

_Liv"_

_**THE END**_


End file.
